


Pressure Valve

by Katie74656



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie74656/pseuds/Katie74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another light P/T piece while something bigger is brewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Valve

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all its glorious characters are the property of the CBS Corporation/Paramount Pictures. I don't own them, I just write about them.

B'Elanna Torres stomped out of Engineering, PADD in hand, headed towards her quarters. Already three hours into Gamma shift, B'Elanna knew she had about four hours to read through six hours worth of reports before heading back to Engineering to prep for Alpha shift. She was oblivious to any other crew members as she headed towards the turbolift; the few that were in the corridor gave the half-Klingon chief engineer a wide berth to ensure they didn't end up scrubbing plasma conduits for a week. 

She was frustrated, and her temper was barely contained from rearing its ugly head. The warp engines hadn't worked in three days and she and her Engineering staff had spent the majority of that time crawling though Jefferies tubes and access ports trying to troubleshoot and diagnose the problem. She had had nothing new to report to Captain Janeway and hated being in that situation. She was hopeful that the newest reports waiting on her PADD to be reviewed may point to something she could finally fix. 'Then maybe, just maybe,' she thought, 'the captain will get off my back, the crew will stop looking at me as the reason we are cruising through the Delta Quadrant at impulse and I can finally get a break from working straight double shifts.'

B'Elanna entered the turbolift and was relieved to note that she'd be the only passenger. "Deck nine," she ordered briskly, breaking her gaze with the PADD to quickly remove her uniform jacket. Goosebumps quickly prickled her bare skin not covered by the grey issued tank top she wore under her tunic. As the lift stopped, B'Elanna exited, headed towards section twelve and her quarters. Without looking up, she punched in the command codes to her quarters and entered the dimly lit room. Out of habit, she tossed her tunic in the direction of the small, round dining table to the right of the door and was pulled from her reading by the sound of clanging dishes.

"Shit," B'Elanna hissed as she looked to see her jacket in middle of a plate of chicken Caesar salad. She exhaled, recalling she'd made plans with Tom for dinner and from the empty plate across from hers, she figured he'd waited and then eaten without her. She rubbed her forehead ridges, kicking off her boots and socks, and pushed the weighty feeling of guilt for neglecting Tom to the back of her mind. Turning her attention back to her PADD, she reached to retrieve her tunic from her dinner, but misjudged the distance and knocked over the glass of red wine sitting just next to her plate.

"Shit!" she exclaimed again, this time more loudly, as the dark red liquid began pooling on the table and dripping to the floor. She tossed the PADD onto the couch and righted the fallen glass.

"B'Elanna?" Tom's voice called from behind her. She spun to see him coming out of the 'fresher dressed in light wash jeans, a grey V-neck sweater and towel drying his hair. Why he was dressed like this in the middle of Gamma shift, when she expected him to be sleeping, she had no idea. Quickly deciding she didn't have the energy to care, she turned back to her mess, searching the table for a napkin to sop up her spill. Tom came up behind her, throwing his towel onto the table to absorb the wine. B'Elanna closed her eyes as his chest brushed across her back and inhaled deeply, the air rich with the smell of his soap and aftershave.

"Leave it," he said huskily, his nose in her hair and his arms on her shoulders, causing the goosebumps to reappear. B'Elanna arched into his touch before breaking away to retrieve the PADD she'd tossed across the room. "What are you doing?" Tom asked as B'Elanna began to walk away. "Seriously, what do you think you are going to accomplish this exhausted and in this mood?"

B'Elanna turned and glared at him. "What mood?" Tom didn't answer, but rolled his eyes. "Right," B'Elanna snapped, feeling her control slipping. "And imagine just how my mood will be in three days when I haven't fixed whatever this problem is and Janeway puts my ass in a sling. Not to mention the no end of shit I'll take from the chief helmsman who's bored of piloting at impulse and the crew who . . ."

"B'Elanna," Tom interrupted, closing the gap between them.

"What?"

"Shut up," he answered, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her hard on the mouth. B'Elanna initially resisted, her mind screaming that if she didn't have time to eat or sleep, Tom's plans were definitely out. But as Tom's kissed deepened, her body began to melt into his, and she reached to lace her fingers through his hair, still damp from his shower.

Tom broke their kiss to reach for the bottom of her tank top, pulling it over her head before removing his own sweater. He quickly unclipped her plain, grey bra and slid the straps lightly down B'Elanna's arms. She growled softly as Tom pulled her back in for another kiss, her bare breasts pressing against the soft, blonde curls on Tom's chest. Without pulling away, Tom easily unclasped B'Elanna's uniform pants, allowing them to fall the floor, before picking her up and unceremoniously depositing her on their bed. B'Elanna smiled as she propped herself up on her elbows, watching Tom wriggle out of his jeans, her eyes drawn to Tom's growing erection contained within his blue, cotton boxers. He patted her right hip, and she raised them off the bed, allowing him to remove her final article of clothing.

"Spread 'em, Torres," Tom ordered playfully and B'Elanna obliged, welcoming his weight as he stretched out above her. Painfully slowly, Tom kissed down her ridges, nose, jaw, collar bones and between her breasts to her belly button before finally coming to his prize. B'Elanna groaned and wrapped her legs over his shoulders as his skilled tongue began to play over her sensitive flesh. Tom slid his hands under her ass and began to knead the muscles as he continued to lick and nip around her folds. As he zeroed in on the sensitive numb nestled within the smooth skin, B'Elanna began rocking her hips and reaching her hands into his hair. She moaned again as Tom stopped his ministrations and began kissing back up her stomach to her earlier neglected breasts. As he resumed his pattern of nipping, licking and sucking, now at her breasts, Tom collected B'Elanna's hands in his left hand, holding them outstretched over her head. Without warning, he quickly slid three long, slender fingers deep into her core and B'Elanna bucked against him from the shock. 

"Tommie," she groaned and he smiled up at her from his perch at her right breast, watching her mouth fall open and hearing as her breath became more ragged. B'Elanna's earlier stress from work was now rapidly giving way to a new tension building deep inside and she succumbed to it completely, calling for Tom as her toes curled and her back arched with her orgasm. Tom removed his fingers and released her arms as her climax subsided and again took her face in his hands for a lip bruising kiss. B'Elanna growled in contentment, dragging her teeth along Tom's jawline as she wrapped a long slender leg around his hip and rolled him to his back. Sitting astride his chest, she leaned over his face and Tom ran his nails down her back as she returned to his jaw, biting gently along the stubble he'd neglected to shave. Her nimble toes hooked into the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down Tom's legs until he kicked them to the floor.

B'Elanna laid a trail of kisses down Tom's chest as she slid down his body, recognizing the musky scent of her own arousal mingled with and dampening the soft curls on Tom's chest. Brown eyes met blue and both partners smiled at each other as B'Elanna lowered herself onto Tom's erection. She groaned as he filled her and smirked as Tom inhaled sharply, revelling in the feel of her warm, tight muscles surrounding his length. Sitting upright, B'Elanna began to rock in a steady rhythm as Tom reached to grope at her breasts. Without disturbing her pace, Tom sat up, taking a pointed nipple into his mouth and playing with it between his teeth. B'Elanna snarled pushing Tom to lay back down, planting her right hand on his abdomen and reaching behind to brace her left on his thigh. Tom's hands reached for her hips to help her movement as she began to increase her pace with urgency. He watched, again mesmerized, as B'Elanna's head fell back and her face began to contort with the beginnings of another orgasm. Lost in her release, Tom took over control of their movement, driving his hips upward as her inner muscles began to contract involuntarily around him. Unable to delay any longer, Tom shot into her, his abdomen clenching with his own release and he grunted incoherently as B'Elanna collapsed onto his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, Tom held B'Elanna against him as their breathing returned to normal. B'Elanna sighed and rolled off, keeping her torso on his chest and throwing her left leg across his hips. Resting her forehead against his chin, Tom closed his eyes as he absently stroked her hair. Thoughts of her problems in Engineering began trickling back into B'Elanna's sleepy mind. She lifted her head from Tom's shoulder as a simple solution suddenly became clear. Wordlessly, she rolled to her back and punched in a few commands on the small control panel on her night stand. A few moments passed before the panel chimed a response. Smiling lazily, she rolled back to Tom's chest, playing with the hair in her fingers. Sleepily, Tom opened his eyes and looked at B'Elanna, her own eyes closed and her face relaxed. He watched as her fingers halted their teasing of his chest hair and listened as her breathing became deep and regular with sleep. He smiled, closing his eyes, and imagining the relief of B'Elanna's staff, before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
